Is it true, Kohaku?
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: It's one of those, What ifs. What if Kohaku lived, instead of died? How would that change the story? I/ka S/m and Ko/oc Rated for Inu's potty mouth.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is an AU.. You know, it's an AU. What if Kohaku lived and instead of died?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kohaku took of his mask with trembling fingers. He couldn't believe what he had just done.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispers, horrified at what he did. He looks up at his sister, Sango, brown eyes wide and fearful. His weapon was in her back.he had done this. He had killed his father, his fellow exterminators, and now, his sister Sango. He got up and started running towards her, tears steamed down his youthful face as he reached out to her, "Sango!"  
  
"Kohaku!" She cries as the arrows pierced through her little brother's skin. She tried to go to him, only ending up with arrows in her body.  
  
"Sango..." Kohaku's voice sounded strained as he looks up at her, "I'm scared."  
  
"It'll be ok, Kohaku..."  
  
The lord of the manor laughs at this turn of events, "How touching!" He cackles, "A sibling reconcile!" Then he pitched forward, landing on his stomach.  
  
"Me Lord!" One of the guards exclaims, "You've killed your father!"  
  
The young lord looks down at the corpse of his father, "That is not my father. Look there..." He points, with his sword, at the spider shadow and promptly killed it. "That evil being had taken over my father's body." He sheaths his sword, "I have noticed him acting odd just a few days ago."  
  
"My lord," another guard comes forward, "What of the demon exterminators?"  
  
The young lord looks over at the strewed corpse in his courtyard, "Give them a proper burial." He announces.  
  
"Those poor kids," a guard says to the other as they walked past the graves of the Demon exterminators, "They were so young."  
  
"Yeah," the other agreed, "too young to die that way." The earth from one of the graves shifts and moves as a hand moved out, dragging its body.  
  
*I will not die! * She thought, pulling her self from the rubble, *I am still alive!*  
  
The young lord opens the shoji screen, and was very surprised to see her crawling his way, "The female exterminator lives."  
  
***  
  
An imported servant from the main lands walked towards the graves. She had dark skin like chocolate and deep brown eyes. Her hair was in short braids in her head. She was short, about four' nine or eleven. She wore servant garbs, which was a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi.  
  
Personally, Kitra didn't like it. She had preferred her old outfit, which allowed more movement then the outfits she had to wear now. She had been traded off a great many times in her life, she and her mother had been separated when she was about five years old. She was now eleven and was quickly adapting the way in life in this country.  
  
It had been a surprise to everyone at the mansion that one of the demon exterminators had survived. Thought she had never seen the woman, only Lord and a few others have seen her. She had heard that the exterminator had left to seek revenge on some demon. Shrugging, she shifted the flowers in her hands. It had taken her a long time to understand the language in the country she was in. She shook her head and planned on how to escape this place and get back to her homeland.  
  
Her musings were interrupted by the shifting of the earth and two pairs of hands pulling the body attached to them out.  
  
Kitra wanted to run, scream, do anything except standing there petrified, the flowers fallen to the ground, long forgotten.  
  
"Hel-help me." Came a voice from the body. It sounded strained and obliviously exhausted from pulling himself from the grave.  
  
She blinks and stepped, cautiously, towards him. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Help me." Said the boy with pleading chocolate eyes. "I-I have to get back to my village."  
  
The girl bends down to help him stand. She pulled most of his weight on her, which was very heavy in her opinion, and helped him towards her living quarters.  
  
Once there, she blushed furiously as she undressed him and bandaged his wounds. When all this was done, she went and got some food and brought it back. She made certain that no one would follow her.  
  
"My name is Kitra." She said feeding him since it was obvious that he was still a little too weak to feed himself. "What's you're name?"  
  
"I'm Kohaku."  
  
AN: Whaddaya think of it? 


	2. Where to now?

AN: I only own Kitra. That's it.  
  
*** = change in scenes  
  
* * = thoughts or '' are thoughts  
  
Over a few weeks, Kohaku and Kitra became fast friends, each telling the other about their life and their families. Kohaku had been both surprised and delighted that his sister, Sango, was alive and well, but was sadden that she wasn't at the manor. Kitra had told him about her plans to leave the manor and go elsewhere. She had proposed that they should travel together to find his sister.  
  
"What will you do after we find Sango?" the now healed Kohaku asked the girl.  
  
She smiled, "I can stay with you guys. I have no where to go."  
  
"What can you do?" He asked again, looking out over the grassland. "I mean, can you fight or something?"  
  
She nods, "I can use magic." She grins at his astonished face, "My mama told me never to show them, in fear I would be killed. So, I practice them in secret." She looks back at the scene, "None of my masters have ever found out about my powers, though they are small talents, they are useful for when we leave." She stretched, "And your skill as a demon exterminator will come in handy too."  
  
Kohaku blushed and looks down at his lap, "I'm not that good."  
  
Kitra glances at him, " Sure you are, Haku. You just need to practice like me and then you'll be able to do all sorts of things!" She stood, "Come on, let's go to bed so we can leave before dawn tomorrow."  
  
He nods and climbs to his feet and followed the eleven year old back to her quarters.  
  
~8*dream*8~  
  
' Nooo! SAAANNNGGOOOO!!!' He yells running towards his sister.  
  
'Kohaku...' her image was slowly fading away, replaced by a dead eyed zombie Sango.  
  
'Kohaku, why?' the zombie asked, 'Why? Why?'  
  
He backed away, ' I didn't mean it! I-I- Sango, please, forgive me! It wasn't suppose to happen!' he pleads to her.  
  
'And us?' his father's body stood holding the head, 'were we just and accident too, Kohaku?'  
  
'No,' Kohaku shook his head, 'this isn't happening!' He clenched his head and squeezed his eyes tightly, 'No, no, no, you're not dead! This isn't happening!'  
  
'Why'  
  
Why  
  
Why  
  
~8* end*8~  
  
Kitra looks worried as she went over to wake Kohaku. "Haku, Haku, wake up." She shook him gently, at first, then vigorously, "Wake up!"  
  
He awoke, with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead and neck, "It was a dream.." he whispered, "A very bad dream..."  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
He looks up at her, "Kitra," He frowns, "Is it time to go already?"  
  
She nods and tosses him some clothes, "Here, I got these washed for you." She turned away, waiting for him to get dressed so they could leave.  
  
Kohaku looks down at the bundle and holds it up, "My uniform." He looks up at her and smiles, "Thank you Kitra!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," She grumbles, shifting her weight a little, "Just get dress so we can leave, will ya?"  
  
"Hai." He began to dress. After he was done, she shoved a kimono towards him.  
  
"Dress in this and keep your hair down." She told him, "And what ever you do, don't talk!"  
  
Kohaku stares at her then at the outfit. "Uh...why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Shrugging at this odd request, he did as he was told. "Ready, so how are we to get out of here?" He asked her.  
  
"Just follow me, we'll be out in a minute, ok?" She told him walking out of her room, carrying a basket.  
  
They walked on, through the semi-empty halls towards the shoji screen that led to the outside courtyard. "If we're lucky," She whispered holding his hand, "No one will question us."  
  
"You there!" They both froze and turned to see one of the guards marching towards them. "What do you think you are doing?" He demands.  
  
"We were sent to gather some herbs, for we are fresh out of Thyme." Kitra told him. "See, my friend and I really need to get going so Ayama doesn't skin us alive."  
  
He stood there a moment, looking the children over before nodding, "Don't stray too far from the castle, or the youkai will eat you up."  
  
Kitra nods and bows, as did Kohaku, "We will." And the two strolled out of the castle.  
  
Once they were sure they were far enough from the palace, Kitra told Kohaku to take off the kimono she had lent him.  
  
"So, which way do we go to now?" Kohaku asked her, adjusting his weapon in the back.  
  
She looked around and sighs, "We'll have to go to the nearest village and offer our service to someone, for the night, then leave." She started walking, "With the money I smuggled out of the castle, we should be careful of what we buy, ok?" She glances at him, "Besides, we might find them on the way there."  
  
He nods as they continued to walk, "How long do you think it will take to find them?"  
  
She shrugged, "If we go by rumors, we might find them, any month." She paused in her speech, "Have you ever head of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
He nods, "Of course," He told her, "It was born in my village. We gather the shards in hope to find someone to purify them." He looked at her, "Why?"  
  
She shook her head, "Lord Changii Wangi wants them." She looks straight ahead, "I don't know why. I overheard him talking about it with Lady Kagura and Lady Kanna."  
  
There was a lap of silence between the two as they walked towards a village.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Kitra walks up to a farmer, "Can you tell us where-"  
  
He shoved her and walked by, "I don't have time to talk to you."  
  
"Hey!" Kohaku glares at him, "you didn't have to push her!"  
  
The man looks at Kohaku, "So, you're a demon hunter?"  
  
He nods, "What's it to you?"  
  
"I have a job for you."  
  
An: What job could that be? Even I don't know what it is! Anyway R&R....  
  
And yes, Lord Changii Wangi is Naraku, k? Ok! 


End file.
